No lo sabían
by Liesel Everdeen.freya-uchiha
Summary: Harry no lo sabía pero, mientras dormía, hablaba.Draco no lo sabía pero, durante sus sueños, lloraba.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling

* * *

 **No lo sabían**

.

Harry no lo sabía pero, mientras dormía, hablaba.

Hermione decía que se debía a todas aquellas palabras que Harry se había visto obligado a callar desde pequeño, durante su estadía en casa de sus tíos; la cual, al final, había logrado crear un bloqueo emocional, que generaba tal estrés en él, que solo era posible de disminuir a través de los pequeños susurros que escapaban a través de sus sueños.

Pero Harry no lo sabía porque, todas las noches, Ron ponía hechizos silenciadores a su alrededor, y se sentaba silenciosamente a su lado a escucharle, para Harry pudiera expresarle a alguien lo que en verdad sentía, sin ser juzgado o atormentado por sus miedos, sueños y deseos. Y no lo sospechaba porque, cada mañana, tenía que despertar a un exhausto Ron que, como consecuencia de su largo desvelo, despertaba tan tarde que su humor alcanzaba su nivel normal hasta el mediodía; y no tocaba el tema para nada, porque Ron sabía, simplemente sabía, que algún día Harry encontraría a alguien en quien confiara tanto, que se permitiera hablar de todas las cosas buenas y malas que callaba, sin sentir vergüenza. Que le escucharía, con paciencia, hablar de todo lo que Voldemort y sus tíos le habían hecho pasar, de todas las torturas, todos los llantos que le provocaron, los cumpleaños no festejados, las personas que había perdido... y le contaría al mismo Harry sus propios secretos con la misma sinceridad que le era otorgada. Que miraría en él sólo a su amigo, no al niño que vivió, no al Héroe del Mundo Mágico, o al mago poderoso…Que lucharía a su lado, como un igual, en la batalla que estaba destinado a tener. Que lo consolaría en cada una de sus pérdidas. Que lo amaría de tal manera que compensaría,con creces, la falta de amor de su infancia; y le daría a Harry su propia familia, a la cual su amigo podría amar y atesorar más que a nada en el mundo.

Ron sabía, simplemente sabía, que algún día Harry encontraría a alguien que lo comprendiera sin palabras.

.

Draco no lo sabía pero, durante sus sueños, lloraba.

Pansy decía que se debía a todas aquellas emociones que Draco se obligaba a reprimir desde pequeño para no enfadar o avergonzar a su padre, al romper ese comportamiento, exageradamente estricto, al que su familia le obligaba a portar; y recientemente, al terror que se enfrentaba al tener a Voldemort amenazando su vida y la de su familia. Y que todas esas emociones reprimidas, solo tenían salida en la noche, cuando Draco no estaba consciente para manipularlas.

Pero Draco no lo sabía porque, durante las noches, Blaise cerraba las cortinas y ponía un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor, antes de sentarse a su lado y acariciar sus cabellos, murmurando palabras de consuelo. Y, cada mañana, se encargaba sin falta de borrar todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y en su almohada. Y no lo sospechaba, porque Blaise amanecía cada mañana en su cama, y no decía nada durante el día, continuando su vida como si nunca se hubiera enterado; sin compasión, sin burla. porque Blaise sabía, simplemente sabía, que algún día, alguien vendría y le ofrecería a Draco una vida de opciones, en la que podría escoger con total libertad cómo sentirse, a quien querer, que decir...Porque estaba seguro de que él encontraría a una persona en la que confiara tanto, que se permitiera usar su hombro para llorar, mientras le confesaba todas las cosas que sus padres y Voldemort le habían obligado hacer, y habían destrozado poco a poco su alma. Porque presentía que, algún día, Draco encontraría a aquella persona que lo motivara a ser lo mejor de él y a quien protegería con lo mejor de sí, mientras era igual de protegido.

Porque, no cabía duda,algún día su rubio amigo tendría una familia como la que debió tener, donde amaba y era amado por alguien a quien no le importara sus raros cambios de humor o mal carácter que podía tener a veces, a cambio del amor incondicional y eterno de Draco.

Blaise sabía, simplemente sabía, que algún día Draco encontraría a alguien que prefiriera sufrir, antes de hacerlo llorar.

,

Así que sí, Ron y Blaise sabían cada uno de los sufrimientos de sus amigos, lo que necesitaban y lo que tendrían en el futuro. Confiaban de tal manera en éste, que sabían que algún día sus mejores amigos amarían a alguien y serían amados, que tendrían una familia, y serían felices. Pero lo que no sabían, durante su sexto año, mientras arrastraban a Harry y a Draco hacia lados contrarios, quienes insistían en golpearse y hechizarse, lejos uno del otro, era que el némesis de su mejor amigo de Hogwarts sería esa persona que tanto habían esperado.

Porque ninguno de ellos sabía que Draco había consolado a Harry cuando Remus murió, o que Harry había defendido a Draco de su padre, cuando éste intentó matarle al enterarse que éste pertenecía a la Orden. Porque ninguno había llegado a escuchar cómo los gritos de Grimmauld Place se volvieron susurros de historias del pasado, o las pláticas a través de patronus que empezaron a enviarse para molestarse, sin necesidad de lechuzas. Porque ninguno había visto como Harry le había robado un beso a Draco, en plena Madriguera, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, o como Draco había abrazado a Harry cuando por fin derrotó a Voldemort, en el Bosque Prohibido.

Porque Ron jamás comprendió porque Hermione decidió que fuese precisamente Draco Malfoy el compañero de batallas de Harry, ni Blaise porque Pansy insistía, fervientemente, en organizar cenas entre amigos e invitar al trío dorado.

Sí, ninguno de ellos había llegado a saber, hasta que su relación fue anunciada, cómo demonios habían encontrado lo que deseaba el uno en el otro. O cómo ambos padrinos, se encontraron siendo colegas de copas, en una boda para la cual ninguno de los dos estaba preparado.

Pero lo que sí sabían, y lo sabían porque se lo habían preguntado al amado cónyuge de su mejor amigo, era que Harry entre sueños callaba; y Draco cuando dormía, sonreía.

Y sabían, que ellos no sabían, lo muy felices que estaban por ellos.


End file.
